What Brothers Do
by x Home Improvement x
Summary: Randy catches Mark in the act! He tells him the many reasons why there's nothing to be ashamed of. Contains slash and incest. Read and review!


**Rated "M" for incest and whatnot. I do not own anything from Home Improvement.  
****In the story, Mark and Randy are 13 and 14 respectively. In the show they are 2 or 3 years apart,  
but for the sake of fanfiction, I made Mark closer in age.  
This was pretty poorly written. Sorry :/. I just didn't feel like putting forth the effort!  
It's still good though. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mark remembered as he walked in the door that nobody would be home this afternoon. His mother and father were attending an out of state convention for the next two days, Brad had plans to go out with his new girlfriend after school, and Randy was helping out at the soup kitchen until five. _'How is Randy so cool like that?'_ he asked himself.

Mark's last class at school was gym and he never felt right taking a shower with everyone else, being that he was at a rather awkward stage, so he headed straight for the bathroom to take a shower. He quickly undressed and gave his ever changing body a quick glimpse in the mirror. Mark paused to take a look at his dick; he didn't remember when it started growing but it was obvious that it had. At thirteen, it was still a little smaller than most of the guys his age, but that never really bothered him. He ran his fingers through what little pubic hair he had and tugged at his prick before turning to get in the shower.

After his relaxing shower, Mark dried off and started to reach for his boxers, but then he remembered that nobody was home and decided it would be okay to go naked. He walked down the stairs, got something to drink out of the fridge, and pounced on the couch. It had been a while since he had the TV to himself and watched what he wanted without his brothers stealing the remote. He flicked the remote, sat back, and sipped on his drink.

It didn't take long for Mark to get bored. He decided to head up to his room and look for something to do. There was a basket full of clothes his mother had left for the boys to sort at the top of the stairs. He stopped to see if any of it was his. He searched through it and found a couple of his shirts. At the bottom was a couple pair of underwear. He knew Randy was the only one who didn't wear boxers so they had to be his. Mark remembered when he and his brother shared a room and Randy slept in nothing but his underwear. He used to love to watch his brother sleep, and often stared at his cock and admired its size. Lately though Mark never saw his brother in his underwear because he had his own room and hardly ever walked around in his undies since he hit puberty. Randy was a beautiful fourteen year old boy now, his body shaped and sized like Mark's. Mark was a little taller, and Mark guessed a little hairier too. _'It's so cute how he's the one that looks the most baby-ish.'_ Mark picked up the rest of his clothes and headed towards his room.

Thinking about his brother Randy always made Mark hard, and this time was no exception. He sat down on the edge of his bed and started to rub his rigid five inch cock. He laid back and wrapped his hand around it and began to stroke as fast as he could. He knew nobody was home so he could make all the noise he wanted. It didn't take long before his muscles began to twitch. He threw his head back and moaned as he shot a huge load or two of cum onto his chest.

He didn't notice Randy was standing at the door until he spoke up.

"Here you can use this to clean up." Randy cunningly smiled his precious smile as he threw a pair of his own underwear from the basket at Mark.

"Holy shit!" Mark was extremely embarrassed, and he tugged the sheets over his still aroused midsection and covered his face with a pillow. Randy began to laugh. Instead of being his evil self, he chose to be nice. He knew this was a serious matter.

"Don't be embarrassed, we all do it." Mark knew that both of his brothers jacked off, but it still didn't help much. His brothers had never been caught before, and he just had!

"When Brad and I were your age we use to jack off together and see who could shoot the farthest. We even jacked each other off a few times." Randy let his smile fade and stared at Mark to see a reaction. Mark was still embarrassed, but he was interested in what his brother was telling him. He always wanted to mess around with his brother, but never thought Randy would go for it. He didn't want Randy to know he was interested so he muttered from under the pillow,

"That's sick!"

"Ha, come on, you know you'd mess around with a guy if you had the chance. Hell, you'd probably mess around with anyone. Hell, _I'd_ probably mess around with anyone. We're adolescent boys, Mark!" Mark turned on his side so Randy wouldn't be able to see he was getting hard again.

"There's no way in hell!" He uncovered his face but still refused to look towards Randy. He didn't know why he was refusing the opportunity he's been waiting for. Mark felt the bed sink and knew Randy had sat down beside him.

"So you're saying that there's no way you'd mess around with me or Brad?" Mark was completely turned on but he couldn't let his brother know.

"There's no way in hell." There was a long pause and Mark couldn't figure out why Randy didn't respond.

"So why are you hard?" Randy smiled. Apparently the sheet had slipped off revealing Mark's cock. There was no way of denying it now, but he could sure as hell try.

"Hell if I know. Like you said, we're adolescent boys. Isn't anything sexual bound to make us hard?" Mark felt Randy's hand on his hip, and he wanted to react so badly, but he knew he couldn't just come out and say it. Randy slowly moved his hand around and began to run his fingers across Mark's pubes. He then ran his hand up to his cock and began to rub its head with his finger. Mark was in heaven, he rolled over to make it easier for Randy.

"I thought you wouldn't mess around with a guy." Mark didn't care anymore; he had waited so long for this.

"I lied." Randy crawled onto the bed and straddled Mark's hips.

"I thought so." He said as he unbuttoned his shirt. Mark couldn't believe that this was really happening, and he was finally going to get to see his brother naked. He reached up and undid Randy's pants while Randy pulled off his shirt and stood up beside the bed to take off his pants. Mark could see the outline of Randy's rock hard cock through his underwear. Randy slowly peeled off his underwear and Mark got to see his brother completely naked for the first time in four years. Randy was at least six inches, and like Mark he had a rather thin cock and had the perfect amount of hair. His olive brown sack hung loosely from the bottom of his cock, looser than Mark's did, and it was just a few shades darker than the rest of his body.

Randy once again straddled Mark, but higher up this time. Mark could feel the head of his brother's cock resting on his neck, and he lifted his head up just enough to catch a glimpse. He loved the odor. He thought he was going to cum right then, but his brother slowly began to slide down his body until Mark's cock rested between his ass cheeks. He licked Marks ears and moved to his neck. He moved his tongue down Marks chest as he scooted his body further down, letting Mark's dick caress his asshole as he passed it. He stopped to suck on Mark' pert nipple, and this was driving Mark crazy; he didn't expect all of this. Randy kept moving down until his tongue hit the base of Mark's cock. He moved around the base and took Marks sack into his mouth. He ran his tongue to Mark's crack and prodded inside of him. Mark shuddered and hissed quietly.

He slowly made his way back up to Mark's cock and circled the head with his tongue before taking it into his mouth. Mark had never been blown before, and it was the greatest thing he had ever felt. Randy took the entire length of his little brother into his mouth with no problem. His head moved up and down swiftly and Mark's breathing got faster. With each of Mark's moans, Randy's speed grew faster and faster. With no warning, Mark shot his first load straight down Randy's throat. Randy paused for a second and kept going until every drop of cum was drained from Marks prick.

Mark calmly laid there. He had cum twice in the same day and was living out one of his biggest dreams. He felt Randy lift up his legs and rest his midsection down between them. He wasn't sure what Randy was going to do, but if it felt as good as the blow job, he didn't care. Randy slowly slid his cock towards Mark's hole, and pressed gently as he slid inside with no preparation. Randy's cock was thin so it only hurt a little, but Mark groaned in pain. It stopped hurting as soon as his brother was completely in him and Randy felt his brother's cheeks against his scrotum. He started off thrusting slowly but got faster and faster and closer to climax.

Mark was moaning with intense pleasure and was about to cum for the third time. Randy thrust his cock into Mark one last time and shot his load deep inside. At about the same time Mark began to cover both of their stomachs with the last of his cum. Randy pulled out and lay beside Mark and Mark looked over at him with a smile.

"I think we're going to need more than a pair of undies to clean this up."

* * *

**The ending was cute :). Sorry for any mistakes. I didn't really edit it. Review this and check out my other stories!**


End file.
